Tales of Vesperia Switched
by touileasaso
Summary: So what if Estelle lived in the Lower Quarter and Yuri was a noble? If Rita was a guild member and Karol a mage? Or Judith a veteran of the Great War and Raven the Dragon rider? Read here to find out!
1. Skits

A/N: Hi everybody! Sorry I couldn't update earlier, college was pretty hard on me through the last weeks. Anyway, you may or may not have heard of sonoci's story called "Vesperia Switched", where the roles of the main characters are switched (Yuri and Estelle, Karol and Rita, and Raven and Judith) with their original personalities and storyline intact. It was an incredible story but unfortunately, sonoci lost interest and cancelled it. Deciding that it was too good to be thrown in the recycling bin, I decided to continue the story where it stopped. Seeing as I'm only a beginner, suggestions and criticism are welcome, but please don't flame me. Now before I begin, I would like to say that my favorite feature in Vesperia Switched was the skits. They were creative and very hilarious, but I was confused why there were none at the beginning; so for now, I'll upload skits for the beginning and then I'll get cracking on where the story stopped. Enjoy! :)

_Estelle is italics_, **"Repede is bold with quotations"**

_**Broken Aqua Blastia**_

The Fountain

_Ugh… the fountain broke again? That's the third time this month. If this keeps up, the entire Lower Quarter is going to turn into a lake. –_Frowns_- Can't somebody else at least help us with this problem?_

"**Woof! Woof woof!"**

_Yes. You're right. We should do what we can to help the others ourselves. Time to go!_

_**Infiltrate the Royal Quarter!**_

Standing out

_-_Surprised- _Wow! The people from the Royal Quarter are very different from us! I'm beginning to get a little worried now… I'm not dressed like a noble and I don't even know how to act like one. We're really standing out in here…_

"**Woof woof!"**

_Right. All the more reason to find Capel as quickly as possible._

_**Dungeon Escape**_

Back again

_*sigh* I can't believe I got back here so soon. The last time I wound up here was when a guard was making fun of Ted and I accidentally pushed him in the river to stop the fight. –_Smiles_- Oh well. At least I helped someone in trouble, so I guess it was worth it._

_**Meeting with a Mystery Man**_

Where is Flynn's room?

_-_Thinking_- Now… where was Flynn's room again? Was it…lower? No, higher! Um, on the side of the castle? Next to a window, maybe? Ugh… I can't even remember where his room is…I guess I'll have to look around. Maybe that can refresh my memory._

A/N: And that's it for now! Before I go, I will say that I hold no credit to creating this story. Sonoci is the one who came up with the idea, I'm just picking up from where she left off. If you've any suggestions for skits, dialogues, or fight scenes, feel free to speak up. And lastly, to read sonoci's "Vesperia Switched" story, go to her profile and you'll find it there. And I may be busy with college or have the habit of being lazy, so I'll need to ask for patience. But I promise this, I will finish this story no matter what! Have a nice day! :)


	2. Hunting Rhybgaro

A/N: Hello again! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, but I had to finish up a project for college due in a few weeks, or I'd be in BIG trouble if I didn't. Before we begin, I just want to say that if you're interested in what the characters look like with their roles reversed, just go to sonoci's Photobucket page, see the category "Vesperia Switched", and they'll be there. Sadly, Raven and Judith aren't there because sonoci cancelled her story before she could get to them. I would draw them for everyone, but I can't even draw a cat for my life XD. So if anyone's interested, feel free to draw Raven and Judith in their reversed roles (though I think you might need sonoci's permission for that.).

Now let us begin with the ever-awaited chapter! Again, I hold no credit to the creation of this story. All credit goes to sonoci; I'm just picking up from where she left off. I hope you enjoy!

**29- Hunting Rhybgaro**

Rain. That was all there ever was on the port town of Capua Nor, punishing its citizens like a volley of arrows. And the rain wasn't the only problem on the town; most shops were forced to close down because of the ridiculously high taxes their Magistrate Ragou has forced them to pay. From an inn that was barely running in business, walked out five figures, less than eager to get themselves soaked from the rain, but determined to somehow put an end to the magistrate's sadistic ways.

"So anyone got any bright ideas?" Rita asked as they made their way to the magistrate's palace.

"We've decided to let Yuri try to have an audience with Magistrate Ragou." Estelle answered "Because since he is a noble, we may have a chance."

"Are you serious? Yeah, hate to break it to you but that sure as hell is not gonna work. Just because Yuri's a noble doesn't mean that they're going to let us in with open arms."

"Yeah, but with the harbor barricaded, we can't really get over to Torim Harbor." Yuri pointed out. "Not to mention that thief we're looking for, Dedecchi, along with that one-eyed giant, are just across the water. And I'm not too sure if our plan is gonna work, but it's worth a shot."

"If you guys are done talking, can we just get this over with already?" Karol snapped in annoyance. "We're already soaked as it is."

"Hmph! We don't need you to tell us that, runt." Rita scoffed.

"Well I just did."

Both Estelle and Yuri had to stop the two magic users before they could fight. After calming down, they arrived at the palace. Like any other palace, it gave one the sensation of power, awe, and beauty. Estelle would've thought it was an amazing place if not such a wicked person resided in there. As expected, the entrance was guarded by two men carrying swords over their shoulders.

"Here we are. Ready, Yuri?" Karol asked the nobleman.

"I guess." he half-heartedly replied. He wasn't too thrilled to act like a proper noble but if it could get them inside the palace, it'll be worth it.

"Whaddaya want?" asked the first guard gruffly when they were halted at the entrance.

"I'd like to meet the magistrate of Capua Nor, if you'd be so kind." Yuri answered, trying his best to act like polite.

While Yuri was conversing with the guards, Estelle noticed a disturbed look from Rita's face. When asked about it, Rita answered "It's just that these guys… they're mercenaries… they must be from some guild, but I can't tell which..."

Upon taking a closer look, Estelle saw that they were indeed mercenaries from their attire. _'No wonder they look like thugs…'_

Yuri's negotiation with the guards didn't seem to be going too well, for the other guard snapped "Hmph! Go home! Get lost! The magistrate doesn't have time for people like you!"

Now Estelle was really mad; these guards are just as worse as Magistrate Ragou!

"So does he have enough time to terrorize the poor people in this town?" she asked bitterly.

"Hey! You watch your tongue lady!" shouted the first guard, ready to cut her down for insulting the magistrate.

Rita gave out a deep sigh, expecting something like this to happen. "Just forget it, you guys. I _told_ you they wouldn't listen. Let's just go before they get really pissed."

Estelle was about to protest, but Karol stopped her. "Let it go, Estelle. We'd better not provoke them any further." Reluctantly, she gave in and walked away with the others.

"…well? Now what?" Rita asked when they were a good distance from the palace.

"Maybe we should just leave the frontal assault on the palace to the Imperial Knights." Yuri suggested. "I'm sure Flynn can take care of things."

"But Yuri, the fact that that's going so badly is the reason he's in such a crabby mood, remember?" Karol reminded him.

"All right then, do you have any bright ideas?"

Estelle, who was thinking of some other way to enter the palace, suddenly spoke up "I know! Maybe he would be willing to listen to us if we gave him a gift!"

"A gift? What are you talking about?" Karol asked the city girl.

"The Rhybgaro. It's worth a decent amount of money, right?"

"Oh yeah, I remember the official from earlier talking about him." Yuri mulled. "He said that anyone who had its golden horn would never have to worry about taxes again."

"So if we bring that horn along with us, the magistrate will let us see him!" Estelle finished.

"S-so you're s-saying that we have to hunt for Rhybgaro?" Karol stammered, a bit nervous about fighting a monster that's said to be dangerous.

"It's our only option we have now, Karol. And I don't want to wait for another one to come out." Estelle pointed out to the young genius mage, which made him reluctantly agree to the plan.

"So if we want to catch Rhybgaro, now's our chance!" Rita said. "After all, it's raining!"

Yuri shot the guild member a skeptical look. "So?"

"The Rhybgaro comes out of hiding when it's raining. Out of all the monsters I'm familiar with, the Rhybgaro is one of which that goes out in the rain."

Estelle grinned, seeing an opportunity for a strike. "An astute observation, Rita. Anything else?"

As she expected, the mage was taken aback. "Wh-what do you mean 'anything else?' That's all I have to say!"

"Oh? So you don't know where Rhybgaro is?"

"Uh, I-I… that's… um..."

"No? That's too bad. I thought that a monster expert like you would know."

Rita would've burned Estelle to ashes right now if not for two conditions: the rain that made it impossible to cast a fire spell, and Yuri giving her a glare to not do anything. She made a mental note to do so when both conditions were not present.

Not wanting another fight from the girls to break out, Karol quickly suggested talking to the people in town to learn the current whereabouts of Rhybgaro. Estelle however, decides to speak her worries to Yuri.

"Um, Yuri?" she began.

The dark-haired man turned to her. "Yeah?"

"I just want to be sure… are you all right with this?"

"Sure, what wouldn't I be all right with?"

It was obvious that from his answer that he didn't understand. "No Yuri. What I mean is that if we're not lucky, we'll all be branded as outlaws, since the one in charge here is Ragou, a magistrate from the empire. And with you being a noble…" Estelle began to fidget with her fingers. "Are you okay going against him with us?"

Now Yuri understood everything. He was silent for a moment before he spoke with a determined look "I don't care. Either way, I'm coming along. And I also have a bone to pick with the magistrate in here."

Estelle felt better after hearing his resolve. She knew where she stood, so all that was left was to ask the others. Turning to the young genius mage, she asked "What about you Karol? What do you think?"

"I must admit," he began with a face of interest. "I am curious about a blastia that can control the weather. I'd like to see it for myself."

"All right. Rita, what about-" Estelle paused before she could finish. "…never mind. I have an idea of what you're going to say anyway."

The female mage glared daggers at the pink-haired girl for that comment. Nevertheless, they stuck to the plan and asked around the port town about Rhybgaro. They learned that it was a big, yellow horse of some sort with a golden horn on its head and that it's last known location was on a hill that wasn't too far from Nor Harbor. As they finished making preparations, they walked into Flynn and his unit when leaving the port town.

"You just can't sit still, can you Estellise?" the blond knight asked his childhood friend.

"Flynn…" Estelle muttered. "I know that I'm not in a good spot right now, but I'll be fine. Really…"

As she turned to leave, Flynn spoke again, this time in a concerned tone "Estellise, just don't do anything reckless."

"… I know, Flynn. I'll be careful. But the same can be said for you. I don't want anything to happen to you." And with that said, Estelle walked away.

When she was out of sight, the lieutenant turned to the imperial mage. "Witcher, go and see if we can get a warrant to search blastia laboratories." The mage nodded before running off to comply with his superior's orders.

Flynn sighed in concern about Estelle. He believed that if she left the capital, she would've changed a little, but it seems to have made her even more reckless than before…

"Uh, Flynn?" Yuri spoke to the knight, the only one who stayed behind.

Turning to the noble, Flynn voiced his concerns to him. "Estellise is so single-minded when it comes to protecting others. She's even willing to give her life to do so. I really envy her for that, but I also fear that one day she might reach her limits." Yuri was surprised by Flynn's speech. This proved that Estelle was no weak person.

"Yuri!" Rita's voice called out from out of town. "Hurry up or we're leaving you behind!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming." he called back. "I gotta get going Flynn. See ya."

When Yuri was about to catch up with the others, Flynn still had one more thing to say. "By the way, Lord Yuri-"

"_Yuri._" the noble reminded with irritation.

"Sorry, _Yuri_. Tell me, how do you feel traveling outside, being free?"

Yuri thought for a moment before answering. He thought about all the new people he met, the new places he saw, and the many things he learned. It all felt so different. He now knew how to answer. "Well not everything's been perfect around, that's for sure. But… I guess that there are many things I gotta do. Many things to learn." He smiled in content. "And I guess I feel good about it."

Flynn smiled from his lord's answer. "Good. I'm happy you think that."

"Thanks. Now I gotta go catch up with the others. If I lose them, I'm blaming you."

Flynn just chuckled as Yuri walked away. He was used to his wisecracks.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The party, now with Yuri, who has caught up with them, began their hunt for Rhybgaro as soon as they stepped outside of the barrier of the port town. As they walked along the path, they have noticed something rather odd.

Karol was the first to ask about it. "Is it just me or is the rain letting up?"

Yuri looked up to the cloudy sky. "Yeah, but it's still kinda dark. I can't even see the sun."

"Well, it shouldn't matter!" Estelle perked up. "Rain or shine, it probably won't affect our adventure anyway."

Rita laughed at Estelle, wanting a little payback from back at the palace entrance. "Ha! Boy, are you stupid!"

Estelle narrowed her eyes at Rita. "What was that?"

"So you don't know?" the mage guild member grinned. "Depending on the weather, different types of monsters can come out. Some, like the Rhybgaro, love the rain and there are other monsters that just plain hate it. Now don't you agree that monsters have a big effect on what we do?"

"Well, it's nice to know that we have someone who knows a lot about these things." Yuri said.

Estelle huffed in annoyance. "Well either way, we're still going to have to walk in the rain."

Rita heard her comment but didn't mind it this time for in the end, she knew that she had won.

Even though they were searching for Rhybgaro, they still had to fight other monsters and thieves that picked a fight with them. The group fought their way through with Estelle's saber and physical artes, Yuri's sword skills and light artes, Repede's dagger and agility, and the two mages' magic.

Estelle noted that although Rita and Karol both used magic, they had their differences; Rita could cast fire, thunder, and dark spells whereas Karol can cast fire, water, and earth spells. Rita was also quicker on her feet and Karol could take more of a beating. Their weapons of choice were also different; Rita defended herself with scroll artes and her book if the monsters got too close, and Karol drove them away with his bag and by throwing some special potions he concocted that explode on impact.

Just as Estelle was finished with her thoughts, so was the battle as they were victorious.

"Oh yeah!" Rita cheered. "We beat these losers to next week!"

"Next week?" Yuri questioned. "… Does that mean we'll see them next week?" he then looked at the bodies. "… 'Cause it doesn't look like we can."

"No Yuri, it's just an expression." Karol tried to explain.

"… Expressing what?"

"Never mind."

After a few minutes of walking around on the hill, the group started to lose hope, thinking that Rhybgaro now went elsewhere. Just when they were about to give up the search, Repede's ears perked up and motioned for everyone to hide. Everyone hid behind a bush just big enough for them. In a few seconds, a horse-like monster trotted in, turning its head left and right as if it felt like it was being watched.

"That's Rhybgaro all right." Rita confirmed in a whisper. "Now all we need to do is-"

The female mage was interrupted however, as Rhybgaro tore away the bush that was hiding them, catching them off-guard. Luckily, before it could strike, Repede was the first to react and leaped at its back, attacking it repeatedly until he was shaken off.

Rhybgaro first charged toward Estelle who had raised her shield in defense. Even though it protected her, the monster's force was too much to bear and she was knocked to the ground. The creature then proceeded to stomp her with its mighty hooves but fortunately, Estelle managed to roll away in time. Quickly getting to her feet, she used her chance to strike the monster with strike artes such as 'Sonic Thrust' and 'Assault Strike'.

After kicking the girl aside, it then ran to Yuri, intending to impale him with its horn. Yuri side-stepped the monster's charge, barely avoiding the stab as the horn was able to scrape his side. He then retaliated by kicking Rhybgaro's face before doing a technique Estelle never knew he could do. Charging blue aura from within, he shouted "I'll blow you away!" with its strength surprising the horse monster. Now Yuri was doing a fury of swings and slices that made Rhybgaro choose another target, now that this one was too dangerous.

It has now changed its targets to the mages who were shooting spells at him from afar. Estelle saw what he was doing and tried to stop it in its tracks by shooting 'Star Strokes'. Even though some were a direct hit, it didn't stop the beast from running. Rita saw the Rhybgaro getting closer and stopped casting to run to safety. Unfortunately, Karol was too busy casting for him to notice the Rhybgaro. Before he could finish the incantation, the monster had already knocked him to the ground, and would've been crushed to death if he didn't use his bag as a shield to protect himself.

Seeing her friend in danger, Estelle shoved the Rhybgaro off the boy with her shield, and then started an attack she had been practicing…

"Blade Storm!"

Estelle sliced the beast in rapid strokes, finishing with an uppercut. It tried run away but Repede stopped it by tripping all four hooves, making it collapse to the ground. Before it had a chance to recover, Yuri, still in Overlimit, brings his sword down into a stab at its back, ending the battle.

"Hey Doc!" Rita shouted, running over to Karol "You okay?"

"Ugh…" the boy groaned. "I'll live."

"Are you stupid? Why didn't you get out of the way? Do you want to be crushed like a pancake?"

"S-sorry… I guess I got careless."

Rita crossed her arms in irritation. "Hmph! Whatever. Just watch it next time. You're not always going to get lucky, you know."

Karol could only smile and nod. Even if she didn't show it at times, Rita does care about her companions.

Estelle on the other hand, was amazed at how Yuri displayed his abilities on the battle. "Yuri… you never told me that you knew how to use Overlimit."

Yuri smirked at her surprise. "Well everyone back at the castle thought that it would be a good idea if I trained with the knights in case I had to 'defend myself' if in trouble. Not that I didn't mind." He then chuckled. "But no matter how much I tried, I just can't seem to beat Flynn. Then again, I doubt anyone could beat him."

Estelle giggled. "Yes, I know how you feel."

Yuri raised an eyebrow after hearing her remark. "…what do you mean by that?"

Estelle put her hands over her mouth, realizing she slipped. "Um… maybe we can talk about it later."

Yuri was a bit curious, but later shook it off as everyone stood over the defeated Rhybgaro. Rita suggested for everyone to take it back to town, but when Estelle got a better look at the horse creature, she spotted scars and bruises all over its body; the ones not from them. It must have been attacked from the townspeople many times from desperation. She pitied the poor thing. She knew what had to be done. She walked over to the monster, used her saber to cut off the golden horn from its body, and walked away without doing any more harm to it.

"Estelle? What are you doing?" asked a confused Karol.

Holding up the bloodied horn, she replied "This is what that money-hungry magistrate wants, right? I'm sure this'll be enough."

The boy grinned. "I should've known that you'd show mercy at some point."

Meanwhile, Rhybgaro was slowly stirring back to consciousness, and Rita was the first to notice and warn everyone. The group expected another fight but instead, Rhybgaro just took one last look at them before trotting away.

"Huh? Why did it just take off?" Rita asked in puzzlement.

Estelle smiled at this. "It understood what we were thinking!"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Hey, as long as we got the horn, who cares?" Yuri shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess." Karol agreed. "So anyway, let's head back."

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The party had really hoped that the rain would've stopped by time they returned, and were disappointed to see that it hasn't. But with Rhybgaro's horn in hand, it had put their minds at ease over the rain. All of a sudden however, they heard a shout just from across "Teagle, don't! Please don't go out there again! Not after that man went through the trouble of healing your wounds!"

It was the couple from earlier; the one Estelle had accidentally bumped into. The woman's husband, Teagle, could only look back at her with an apologetic face before walking away with a sword in hand, leaving her to cry. Estelle nearly cried herself. Teagle had to fight for the sake of their son who is held by the debt collectors, but he's not trained how to use a sword and is most likely to get himself killed fighting. She HAD to do something.

Ignoring her friends calling her, she walked over to Teagle, stopping him in his tracks. "Sir, I know how you feel, but please think this over. Your wife is worried sick about you."

The man scoffed at her plea. "You mind your own business. It's nice to know you care, but just don't understand. It's not like I have a choice. I have to do this…"

Estelle frowned a bit. It seems like talking him out of it is not going to work. But then she had another idea. It comes with a price, but she'd do anything to help Teagle and his wife. In his hands, she placed a gift. Everyone watching was in shock; Estelle's friends for her giving up the thing they worked so hard to get, and Teagle and his wife for having what they need in their hands: the golden horn of Rhybgaro.

The man was at a loss for words. "Is-is this…? Are you really…?"

Estelle smiled in reassurance. "Of course I am. Just think of it as an apology for what happened back at the inn." And with that she left, Teagle and his wife thanking her, tears flowing out of their eyes.

Looking back at the couple, Teagle and his wife were hugging one another in relief. Estelle felt really happy for them. They would see their son again. And the fact that she helped made her even happier.

However, Rita objected to this. "Hold it! You're just gonna give it away like that?"

Estelle glared at her. "And just let their son die? I don't think so!"

"It's not that. It's just… how are we supposed to get inside the palace now?"

"I'm sure there's another way."

As if already thought of it before, Karol suggested "Then why don't we go see how Flynn's doing? Maybe he already went inside Ragou's palace to settle the score."

"I sure hope so." Estelle nodded.

Yuri and Estelle remained behind as the other walked off, the former smirking at the latter. "You planned to do that right from the start, didn't you?"

"Not really." Estelle blushed. "It never really came to me until now."

"If you say so." The noble shrugged.

With things the way right now, the party had to come up with a plan B to enter inside the palace. Flynn might know something, so everyone thought it best to visit him.

A/N: Done! Now at the end of every chapter, it's Skit Time! YAY!

Yuri is Normal

_Estelle is Italics_

**Rita is Bold**

_**Karol is Bold and Italics**_

"**Repede is Bold with Quotation Marks"**

Search and Seizure Rights

Hey Karol, what was Flynn talking about when he said something about search and seizure rights to blastia laboratories?

_**That? Simply put, if you're on an official imperial blastia investigation, you can pretty much go where you want.**_

_**-Surprised- **_**Really? Anywhere?**

-Frowns- _Wait. Why should we bother busting our heads off if the knights can do that?_

_**I don't think they can. There are many "limitations" that can block their authority.**_

**-**_**Glum-**_** Shoot. Just when I had my hopes up…**

-To Yuri- _Was she really planning on joining the knights just to look at blastia just now?_

I wouldn't be surprised.

Not your average Dog

_**Estelle, don't you think Repede is… strange?**_

_What do you mean?_

**For starters, he fights with a dagger in his mouth, and he can use items like we can.**

_Well Repede takes his pride seriously. The reason he can fight with daggers and use items is because he doesn't think of himself as a dog. But that doesn't mean he thinks of himself as a human either._

_**Wow. Looks like Repede's not your average dog.**_

**Still, I'm not eating any gel covered in dog slobber.**

"**Woof! Woof woof!"**

_Repede said "Come on, don't be like that! At least it's better than crying like a kid in pain."_

_**-Angry-**_** Oh yeah? Well you tell him… **_**-realization-**_** Wait a minute, did he really say that? All he did was bark!**

_**Estelle, you can understand Repede?**_

-Blushes- _Um, well… it takes a bit of time… stay around him for a while and you'll get the hang of it._

**Yeah right. More like you have nothing better to do and then you pretend to understand the dog.**

_You're just jealous._

A Dog and his Pipe

Hey Estelle, about Repede…

_Yes? What about him?_

What's with the pipe he keeps in his mouth? Does he really need to be with it anywhere he goes?

"**Woof woof!"**

_As a puppy, Repede always had the habit of carrying many things in his mouth, such as sticks and bones._

… Any other reasons?

"**Woof!"**

_That pipe and Bohdi Blastia used to belong to his last owner. He keeps them as a memento of him._

I see. … Just out of curiosity, but…

_But what?_

Did Repede ever smoke with that pipe?

_What? No! Of course not! Why would I let a dog smoke a pipe?_

Sheesh, don't get so angry. Just asking is all.

_Still, what made you think that?_

I don't know. I just thought it'd be something Repede would do.

"***whine*"**

_Yuri, even Repede knows better than to smoke._

Really? But with him carrying that pipe around, wouldn't anyone think he at least tried once?

_No. No they wouldn't._

R-right. Well, thanks for the chat. I'll get going now. See ya. _–Leaves-_

_*sigh* I feel sorry for him, Repede. He spent too much time at the castle._

"***whimper*"**

A/N: And that's it for skits for this chapter! If you didn't understand the characters' personalities in here, it's because although they keep the same personalities from the game, I tweaked them a little to better fit in their current roles. Example: Estelle is still kind and polite, but as someone from the Lower Quarter, she's also portrayed as a little tough. Yuri's still sarcastic and casual here (hence he doesn't like being called 'lord'), but oblivious to some things too (nobles…). Rita keeps her feisty attitude (which probably could the reason she got kicked out of so many guilds. She beat their asses hard. Lol), and I _might_ give her a bit of a cowardly side; I'm not too sure how to put it in though (suggestions welcome). And Karol has a split personality; his one from the game, where he's a scaredy-cat and is startled easily (although more mature in here), and the other one is when he's studying; if he's interrupted when studying, he gets really mad and kicks the poor guy's ass (so he can go 'blastia mode'. Lol).

And also, while I will put up artes and spells from the game, I'll also add some I just made up. Estelle's 'Blade Storm' here is basically another version of 'Sword Rain', except that instead of quick stabs, it is quick slices that finish off with an uppercut. I'll also put up different spells from the game in here.

If you're still confused, read sonoci's story first. You'll understand better there. Until next time! :)


	3. Mysterious Alluring Woman

A/N: Yeah, so… I have no excuse. I was slacking off, and I'm sorry if I made you wait. But to make up for it, I will (officially) introduce a certain Krytian.

I just wish I had more reviews to my first story :( Oh well, I guess it can't be helped. So to Hikari-Chimedekina-Neko, thanks for the review. For those who _are_ reading, feel free to give suggestions or criticize, but _not_ flame.

**30- Mysterious Alluring Woman and Wicked Ragou**

Flynn Scifo and his unit, Sodia and Witcher, are all sitting around a table, seemingly thinking up of a strategy. They all led their eyes to the sound of a door opening to see Estelle and her friends coming in. "Hi Flynn, how are you?" his longtime friend greeted.

"I'm doing fine." He answered. "And what about you? I hope you didn't get yourself in more trouble."

"N-no… of course not…" Once again, Flynn's words have brought guilt upon her. Shaking it off, she asked him "So did you go to the magistrate's palace?"

The knight nodded. "I did, with a search permit from the blastia research lab."

"Really? So what did you find?"

Flynn lowered his head. "Nothing. Ragou refused to give us entry."

Needless to say, the party was shocked to hear such news. Just when they thought they could get a new lead, it has been crushed by the cruel magistrate.

"He even attempted to provoke us," Witcher continued. "'If you truly think I'm hiding blastia, then try to break your way in' he said."

"Wow, what a cocky bastard." Rita commented.

"He knows that we have no authority to do that…" Sodia snarled. "He's mocking us!"

"Well, isn't he right?" Rita dryly replied.

Sodia glared daggers at the guild member. "What did you say?" She would've torn her to bits if Witcher hadn't intervened. "Sodia! Calm yourself!"

"Geez Rita, just whose side are you on here?" Karol sighed from the outburst.

"It's not a matter of whose side I'm on." She answered. "If you think that you're right, shouldn't you just bust your way in?"

"That would be unwise." Flynn shook his head. "He's setting a trap."

"A trap?" Yuri asked. "What kind of trap?"

"Ragou wants the Imperial Guard to make any mistake so that he can use it as an excuse to raise the authority of the Council." Flynn explained. "If we attempt an assault, he'll hide the evidence and feign innocence."

"Wait…" Karol mulled. "Are you saying that Magistrate Ragou is with the Council?"

"Yes, both the Imperial Knights and the Council are important organizations that support the empire." Flynn then lowered his head in disgust. "But Ragou seems to have forgotten this."

Estelle clenched her fist in anger. Just hearing more of the magistrate's evil deeds and corrupt methods made her hate him even more. She could _not_ forgive that wicked man. He _had_ to be punished.

"So we're not dealing with any normal magistrate." She muttered under her breath.

"So does anyone have any bright ideas on what to do next?" Rita asked the whole group. After a moment's silence, she sighed. "…anyone at all?"

Witcher, seeming to have thought up of something, spoke up "Perhaps… if there was some sort of disturbance inside the palace… the Imperial Knights would be allowed to move in, under the guise of emergency prerogative."

Yuri brightened up hearing this. "Oh yeah, I remember that rule. 'The Imperial Knights may employ emergency prerogative in emergency situations, regardless of authority.'"

"So all we need is for someone to sneak in and cause trouble?" Estelle asked, eager to help.

Flynn spoke in concern to Estelle. "Estellise, I know you want to help, but…"

"But I shouldn't get reckless, right? I promise I'll be careful."

Now with a new plan and a new hope in hand, the team sets out to the task. On the way to the palace, Estelle saw that the situation from the rain was getting worse; now people were beginning to get diseases from the unmerciful downpour. Estelle felt sad and angry; sad that the poor people had to suffer so much, and angry that that empire did nothing to help. This brought up unpleasant memories from her knighthood. She immediately cast those thoughts aside when they reached the palace.

"Damn, this place just keeps getting bigger and bigger." Rita commented, still awed by the structure of the palace. "Are members from the Council that important, or is this palace just for show?"

Estelle answered Rita's question by mentally recalling a book she once read during her knighthood. "'The Council is a body of nobles who support in the administration of the empire'. This means they basically represent the empire's best interests."

"You don't say…"

"So how do we get inside?" Yuri asked. "Asking nicely won't work at all."

"Maybe we could sneak around the back." Karol suggested. "It shouldn't be too hard."

"I wouldn't be doing that. This palace is surrounded by a wall, so I'm afraid it's impossible to break in like that."

Everyone turned to the source of the new voice to find a Krytian woman with long, blue hair and rather… revealing clothing. Estelle noticed that this Krytian woman was the same one that she met in the dungeons back at the capital. _'What's she doing here?'_

Karol, who was startled by the stranger, was about to scream until the Krytian woman put her hand quickly, but gently, over his mouth.

"Now, now. If you start screaming here, you'll only cause trouble." She whispered, motioning to the guards guarding the entrance.

"Uh, r-right." Karol agreed, calming down a bit. "But who are you?"

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure your friend over there will introduce me." The Krytian replied, motioning to Estelle. Everyone turned to the pink-haired girl for an answer.

"D-Don't look at me like that! I barely even know her!" she protested.

"Oh, don't be such a grouch." The stranger spoke in a mock hurt tone. "Don't you remember all the good times we had together, Ms. Estellise Heurassein?"

Estelle was taken aback when she heard her name. "Huh? How do you know my name?"

With a grin, the Krytian showed her the wanted poster. "You're quite popular around Terca Lumeris."

"Oh, that."

"So anyway, can you tell us your name?" Yuri asked the stranger.

"Hmm? Well…" she pondered. Estelle wondered if she wanted to hide her true name. "I suppose you can call me Judith."

Rita raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "'I suppose?' Just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Rita!" Karol scolded his 'fan'. "Please excuse her miss."

The woman, now known as Judith, simply replied "I'll pay it no mind."

Starting to get annoyed, Estelle tried to remain polite. "Well Judith, it was a pleasure to see you again. Now if you don't mind, we're a little busy right now."

"Busy trying to get inside the palace?" Judith guessed with a smile. "I'll show you how it's done." And with that, she walked towards the entrance to work her charm.

"Hey, shouldn't we stop her?" Karol asked in concern. "What if she gets in trouble?"

Estelle for one, who remembered that Judith was the one who helped her escape, decided to trust her. The Krytian helped her before; she can do it again, right?

However, after the stranger's brief conversation with the guards, the men ran to where the party was hiding.

"Uh, they're coming this way." Yuri pointed out. Judith, who told the guards about the intruders, winked and waved at the others before walking off.

"B-but why did she…?" Karol stuttered, shocked at what happened.

"Just wait until I get my hands on that Krytian freak!" Rita snarled, extremely infuriated. "Nobody uses me as a decoy and gets away with it!"

Wanting to just hurt someone from her anger, she decided to vent it out on the approaching guards. Seeing as fire magic wouldn't work in the rain, she instead casts another spell, a yellow circle forming beneath her. Knowing she didn't have much time, Rita releases the weaker version of the spell.

"Thunderbolt!"

The electricity, along with the rain, proves a mighty combination of an attack as both guards were knocked out with one hit. Now satisfied, Rita dusted her hands "Well, let's get going."

When she heard no answer, she looked behind to see everyone else lying on the ground.

"Rita…you…shocked us…too…" Yuri spoke weakly.

"Wh-what? I, uh…sorry."

"Ugh…whatever…" Estelle groaned, leaning on the wall for support. "Just…be more careful…next time…"

"Seriously Rita…" Karol grunted, trying to get up with little success. "You really…need to keep a lid…on that temper of yours…"

And so after a few apple gels and healing artes, everyone began to look for a way inside the palace other than the front door, for it would be too obvious. Looking for an entrance to the side, they ran into a familiar Krytian.

"YOU!" Rita growled at Judith, anger returning.

Judith simply smiled at them. "So I see that everyone is doing fine. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, I'm afraid that I'm quite busy." Walking into an elevator, she bid farewell to them with a "See you around."

"WAIT!"

But it was too late. The elevator had closed, and went up. Getting inside another elevator, they activated it to chase the stranger. Unfortunately, it went _down_ instead of up, leading them to the underground of the palace.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Deep in the underground of the palace, the others were waiting for Karol who was working on the elevator to go back up. While waiting, a foul stench filled the air, a mixture of two rotting stenches. Estelle could tell that one was blood, but couldn't make out the other one. Just what was it? She didn't want to know.

"So any luck, Doc?" Yuri asked the boy.

The little genius shook his head. "Nope. The elevator can't be operated from down here. We'll have to go on foot."

Rita looked ready to complain, until Repede started growling, warning them of danger. Reptilian-like monsters approached the newcomers, hungry to eat their flesh. Everyone drew their respective weapons to fight back.

"So you think Ragou is raising these monsters?" Karol assumed as he burned away the monsters charging at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised. He did have the Rhybgaro." Rita answered before electrocuting the beasts with her magic.

"Question is…why is he raising them?" Estelle wondered while attacking another one, fatally stabbing it in the back.

As Yuri finished off the last one with a fury of swings, he could've sworn he heard a cry for help. "Hey, you guys hear something?"

"Papa… Mama… help… me…!"

Now everyone heard the cry for help, with Estelle the most eager to help.

"Someone's in trouble! Come on, let's go!" She then ran ahead without waiting for the others.

"Estelle, wait up!" Yuri's call proved useless, since everyone else ran after her. "Damn, Flynn wasn't kidding when he said that she was reckless." All he could do now was to follow the others to help the poor soul lost in this hellhole.

A/N: There we go! Now it's Skit Time

Yuri is Normal

_Estelle is Italics_

**Rita is Bold**

_**Karol is Bold and Italics**_

Shocking

_**Ow… owowowow… ouch…**_

**What are you whining about now?**

I don't really blame him. You did a big number on us back there.

**I already said sorry! So lay off!**

_We'd appreciate more than apologies you know._

**Like what?**

_**Show that you're really sorry… instead of just saying it…**_

**I wasn't talking to you, runt! –**_**Punches Karol-**_

_**Oww!**_

_**-In pain- **_**Ack!**

Hey, what happened now?

_**It could be that we still have electricity flowing through us. And when Rita punched me, she must've been shocked.**_

-Smiles- _You don't say…_

**-Scared-**_** Estelle… I don't like that look on your face…**_

_Oh Rita~_ -approaches Rita-

**OW! What are you- OW! Quit it! OW! Get away! **_**–Runs off with Estelle chasing-**_

_**Yuri, aren't you going to stop them?**_

No, not really. I wasn't too happy either about last time. This ought to teach her a thing or two at least.

_**I guess so…**_

Judith

**Estellise, you'd better bring that Judith jerk to me right now!**

-Shocked- _What? Why me?_

**Well, aren't you friends with her?**

_No! Like I said, I barely know her! What made you think that?_

**Let's see, you met her in jail and she helped you escape. Not to mention that she seems to know a lot about you. Am I right?**

_Uh…_

_**She got you there, Estelle.**_

_I'M SO GONNA-_

_-Stops her- _Don't. You'll know what happens if you do.

_**I do have to admit, while that Judith lady was a bit strange, she didn't look like a bad person.**_

Aside from nearly getting us caught, which means she's not all good either.

**So just who is that lady?**

_You got to give her credit for being so mysterious._

A/N: Done with this chapter! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	4. The Wicked Ragou

A/N: I am so sorry! I didn't want to keep you waiting, but I got distracted a lot from my life! To make up for it, here's the next chapter. I hope you'll forgive me. :(

**30 – The Wicked Ragou**

Running through the undergrounds of the palace after his friends wasn't really a pleasant experience for Yuri Lowell. He understands that Estelle wants to save an innocent life, but at least don't leave the others in the dust for crying out loud! Reaching one chamber, he saw a horrid sight: there were bones lying around, the blood already dried up. Soft crying was heard in the corner; there he saw a little boy sniffling in Estelle's arms, who was comforting him like a mother, and what would be a rather comical sight if the situation wasn't so serious: Karol completely exhausted, gasping for air.

"It's okay." Estelle whispered softly. "Everything's all right now." The poor child cried in response.

"Just ease up there kiddo." Rita assured the boy. "Can you tell us what happened?"

Gathering a bit of courage, he spoke in whimpers "A scary, mean old man brought me here…he said it was because my Papa and Mama couldn't pay their taxes…" The 'Scary, mean old man' was obviously Ragou.

"Hey, this must be the kid from before." Karol surmised. "He's Teagle and Kellas' child."

"Yeah. Poor kid." Yuri nodded.

"So that means that all of the bones here…" Rita spoke in a grim tone, not liking the situation.

"The monsters must have done it." The noble concluded. Now they knew what truly happens to Ragou's victims, they were fated to be devoured by monsters.

"I'm scared…" the child cried. "I wanna go home…"

Kneeling to the boy's height, Yuri put a hand on his head to comfort him. "Hey, don't worry. Everything's gonna be just fine. So what's your name?"

"P-Pauly…" he answered.

"All right Pauly, come with us and we'll take you to your mom and dad."

"That's right." Karol agreed with a smile. "So no more crying, okay?"

After a bit of encouragement, Pauly finally gave a weak smile; it was weak, but a smile nonetheless. "O-Okay…"

After agreeing to escort Pauly along the way, everyone began to search for an exit out of the undergrounds. There were a few monsters to take care of along the way but nothing too difficult, all Pauly had to do was hide until the danger was over. He even provided help from the sidelines.

"MISS, BEHIND YOU!"

Taking his advice, Estelle quickly jumped away from the sneak attack and eliminated the threat with two swift strokes from her saber.

Meanwhile, Karol and Rita were casting fire spells, the only spell they knew together, combining several fireballs into one huge lump of fire, scorching all monsters in its path.

"Impressive." Yuri smirked as he kicked away the jaws of his foe. "How come you don't do stuff together like that often?"

"I don't know." Rita shrugged. "We just fight. That's all really."

After Repede finished the last monster, the Boy Genius walked up to the door to open it, except for one problem…

"Damn! It's locked!"

Rita grinned, knowing what she could do. "Step aside, runt. I'll take care of it."

Quietly complying, Karol walked aside to let Rita work on the lock. After hearing the 'click', everyone walked through the now unlocked door. Not sure of where they were going Estelle thought about asking Pauly, only for him to answer that he didn't know; either he was too young or was blindfolded when coming here.

Coming into the next room, there was a barred gate blocking what seemed to be the entrance. Before anyone could think of a plan, faint footsteps were heard. Footsteps that began to come closer and closer. Finally, an old man wearing black Council garbs with glasses, a beard and mustache, walked in with a wicked grin on his face. Pauly gasped upon seeing the man and quickly hid behind Yuri. Estelle however, glared with rage at the man. He was Ragou.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" he sneered wittingly. "More delicious snacks for my pets, perhaps?"

"You must be Magistrate Ragou." Estelle growled. This was one of the times were she actually sounded frightening.

"You have really disgusting hobbies, you know that?" Rita spat at the Council member.

"Hobbies? Oh, you must mean my basement." Ragou cackled. "Only someone like me, with my cultivated sensibilities could understand the pleasure that I bring from such things." Adjusting the cuffs from his sleeve, he looked at them with a wicked smirk. "You're all just like those repulsive fools from the Council. They bored me to tears and never let me enjoy myself. You see, it is the privilege of someone of my standards to eliminate such boredom…with help from the common people, that is."

"You mean that's the reason why you're making the people here miserable?" Karol snarled. "Just so you can enjoy yourself?" Like Estelle and everyone else, he also loathed the Magistrate for his actions.

"Well since you're all here, I suppose that the least I could do is bring Rhybgaro down here." The magistrate chuckled sinisterly. "He is quite a spectacle to see. Although I can't guarantee you may live to see it…"

Pauly gasped in horror. He heard so many stories about the Rhybgaro, and now he thought that he'd be its next victim.

Rita however, smirks in triumph. Now it's their turn to act smug.

"Yeah, hate to break it to ya old man, but we kicked your pet's ass!" she told him.

Ragou, somewhat shocked, managed to remain composed. "…Come again?"

"You heard me, we sent Rhybgaro packing!"

Now the Magistrate was in complete shock. "What? How dare you! What have you done to my poor pet?"

"If you want Rhybgaro, you'll have to walk far. _Very_ far. He left Capua Nor." Estelle answered him, making him even more upset.

After a few seconds or so, he managed to calm down. "Oh well, it's not like it matters. With a bit of money I gathered from some taxes, I can just substitute him for something else." he chuckled wickedly. "I wonder how the townspeople will deal with a new monster. I can hardly wait…"

Now Yuri was furious. Even if the citizens did kill Rhybgaro, Ragou would just replace it with another monster! This was the last straw! "RAGOU YOU BASTARD! Just how many lives do you have to torture until you're satisfied?"

Now that Ragou noticed Yuri's presence, he was completely surprised to see the noble here. "What…? You…? But…but how did you…?"

Not saying another word, Yuri whipped out his sword and used Azure Edge on the gate, destroying it and sending Ragou back from the impact.

"S-Stay away from me!" he whimpered, just showing how much of a coward he really was. "Just what are you going to do?" Scrambling to his feet, he took off running and shouting "Help! Intruders! Somebody stop them!"

"Damn it!" Rita cursed. "If we don't hurry and finish our work, everyone in here will be hunting for our necks!" With both mages nodding to one another, Rita and Karol began casting to create the emergency.

"Wait. Not yet." Estelle told them.

Stopping his incantation, Karol asked "Why not? Aren't we supposed to create an emergency so Flynn and his knights can get in?"

"Yes, but not without finding some evidence first."

"Yeah, like the blastia that controls weather in case you forgot." Yuri reminded the mages, which immediately interested them.

Now with their presence known inside the palace, they have to quickly find the evidence hidden in the palace to put Ragou behind bars for good.

A/N: There! Now it's time for a Skit!

Yuri is Normal

_Estelle is Italics_

**Rita is Bold**

_**Karol is Bold and Italics**_

Haunted

-Grim- _Ugh…with these bones and the monsters and the darkness…it's just creepy…_

I don't think it's that scary but yeah, I don't really like being in this place.

_I know. It's just like from the horror books I read. You're all alone in the dark, knowing that danger can attack you at any moment and not knowing where to go. And just when you think you're safe all of a sudden—_

**STOP! Just stop! I can't take it anymore!**

Whoa. What's with you all of a sudden?

**I just…**

-Grins- _Oh I see! You're scared, aren't you?_

-_Frowns_- **Me? Scared? As if. I just couldn't take your endless rambling about some stupid horror novel.**

_****sneaking behind Rita****_

_Is that so?_

**Please. Who do you think I—**

_**ROAAAARRR!**_

**AAHHHH!** –Runs off-

_Karol, were you actually planning that?_

**-Smiles- **_**I consider it payback for all the pummels she gave me.**_

-Smiles- _You are my new best friend!_

-_Annoyed_- Oh brother…am I the only sane person in this group?

A/N: And there, another chapter is done. Again, I'm sorry for not updating sooner but like I said, I'm not giving up on this story. Hope this brought your hopes up a bit. See you next time!


	5. Zagi's Return

A/N: Here I am! Time for a new chapter, where we'll be unofficially revealing the dragon rider/freak in person and meet a certain psycho again. Before I begin, I want to let TelephonePollster know this: Yes, I'm aware that Estelle would act differently from my skit, but if you read Sonoci's story before (which I would recommend doing first) you'll see that she set Estelle and Rita up in a lot of hilarious arguments and catfights, and I'm just trying my best to borrow that idea. But don't worry, as the story progresses, they'll start getting along with each other. And also, Karol has a split personality in this story too (see Sonoci's story for more details). Now it's time for us to begin the chapter! YAY!

**31 – Zagi's Return**

Estelle and her friends are so close catching Ragou red-handed. With the corrupt Magistrate panicking like before, they knew they were on the right track; for that track led them to a gigantic room with a huge blastia above them.

"Look like we found our evidence right here." Yuri grinned.

Rita and Karol, awed and amazed by the blastia, were practically racing to beat one another to it as they climbed the stairs to examine it, pushing and shoving to win. Apparently, it resulted in a tie as both mages arrived at the same time as they began examining the blastia.

"Let's see…Strihm, laitos, rockra, fleck…" Karol muttered as he observed what would be considered formulas for the blastia.

"They're just mixing together blastia with various formulas…" Rita continued.

"With these results, it could be possible to control the weather, but how dare they use blastia like this?"

"I know. It's just like with those idiots at Ehmead Hill. They don't have the slightest respect for what they're working with."

Estelle looked triumphant. With undeniable evidence such as this, they can prove Ragou's crimes!

"I'd just love to see the old man talk his way out of this one." Yuri smirked. Turning to the mages, he motioned for them to come down. "Come on you two, you can play with your new toy later."

"We're almost done…" Karol answered, as if in a trance.

"Yeah, what he said." Rita agreed.

Estelle was getting frustrated from their lack of cooperation. "Rita, Karol, now is not the time for this! We need to start the emergency! When we're done, I'm sure Flynn will let you look at it later."

"Okay." The mages replied in unison, not stopping with what they're doing.

"…Are they always like that, mister?" Pauly asked Yuri in confusion.

"When it involves blastia, yeah." he shrugged. When Estelle was about to scold Rita and Karol even further, Yuri stopped her. "Forget it, Estelle. It'll be a _long_ time after they stick their lips off that thing. Let's just begin our job without them."

"Right." She nodded. "Just break something that won't be missed." With that, she drew out her sword and empowering it with her blastia; she began to slice at a support pillar, with the pillar crumbling off some rubble. Yuri just observed her…unorthodox attempt.

"Maybe she's taking this too seriously…" he muttered.

However, unknown to Estelle, her efforts were also interrupting the Genius Mage's concentration, which was greatly frustrating him. Now getting very furious, a fire incantation circle appeared beneath his feet. Rita, who noticed this, immediately forgot about the blastia and ran for cover.

"GRR, GODDAMNIT!" Karol shouted, launching fireballs from his magic.

Rita barely dodged one of the flaming projectiles as she fell on her side. "Hey! What the hell's wrong with you?"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE? I'M CALLING THE KNIGHTS TO GET THEIR SORRY ASSES HERE!"

Estelle slowly backed away, frightened by his sudden anger. "Y-Yes, but I don't think we should…"

"What manners. Is this how you behave in someone else's home?"

An angry Ragou was now present with a squad of what appeared to be mercenaries to destroy the intruders. "Time to prove your worth. I want you to dispose of these pieces of filth." he instructed his men. "But take care not to kill that young man." he added, motioning to Yuri. "I need him alive."

"Are you serious?" Yuri scoffed, like this was too easy. "No way you'll beat me like this."

"We'll see about that." one of the mercenaries spoke gruffly.

While Karol kept firing his spells around the palace, Estelle and Yuri were effortlessly defeating any mercenary that picked a fight with them and Rita and Repede protected Pauly from anyone that got too close to them. Ragou was gritting his teeth in anger from the humiliation he was suffering.

Karol looked ready to fire another fireball until Estelle shouted "Karol, stop! We have to leave now!"

"NO! I'M NOT FINISHED!" he yelled as he shoots another fireball. The city girl had to smack his head to stop him.

"Karol, be reasonable! If we stay any longer Flynn will arrive, and I'd rather not deal with him yet."

Karol, now calmer thanks to Estelle's smacking, nodded in understanding. "All right, you got a point. We'll leave."

"Gee, talk about mood swings…" Rita grumbled to herself in annoyance.

All of a sudden, the front door swung wide open, and Flynn and his unit came in.

"…Too late." Estelle sighed from the blonde's quick response from the signal.

"Magistrate Ragou." Flynn began, as if he really was attending an emergency. "We heard some sort of disturbance in your palace. We offer you our assistance."

"Hmph! He's certainly enthusiastic…" Ragou grumbled. _'Then again, I could use him in a way…'_ "Very well. I accept the offer." Turning to the intruders, he shouted "I want you to arrest those-"

Sounds of glass breaking and a loud roar interrupted him, as what appeared to be a blue dragon broke in with someone riding it, clad in orange armor from head to toe.

"Hey wait!" Rita exclaimed when she took a good look at the new intrusion. "It's the Dragon Freak!"

Acting quickly, Flynn ordered Sodia and Witcher to eliminate the new threat. Flynn and Sodia tried to attack it whenever it got close enough while Witcher fired fireballs at the flying monster. The dragon flew in an upward arc to dodge the barrage of projectiles and while in that arc its rider shot with all his might an arrow the blastia, breaking it.

"Whoa!" Yuri ducked to avoid the swoop of the dragon. "Looks like you weren't kidding about this Dragon Rider, Rita." No response came from her. "Rita?"

Rita looked completely infuriated as she glared daggers at the culprit. '_Boy. If looks could kill that guy's dead meat.'_ Yuri thought.

"YOU!" Rita yelled at the rider. "You just made a BIG MISTAKE! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" She then began to shoot fireballs at the dragon.

Even Karol, who calmed down a few moments ago, joined Rita in her fury. "Just who the hell do you think you are? People like you make me REALLY PISSED!"

However, no matter how fast and furious the fireballs were, the dragon dodged every single one flawlessly. Estelle and Yuri kept a good distance away from the mages. '_It's a miracle that we're still alive with them.' _Estelle thought.

Now the dragon retaliated with its own attack by breathing flames out from his mouth, nearly burning the heroes. Flynn cursed his luck as the Dragon Rider made his escape.

Ragou wasn't in a better spot either. His plans were ruined and his palace looked ready to fall apart from the mayhem. "Quickly! Prepare my ship!" he cried.

Fortunately, Estelle noticed him trying to escape. "Oh, no you don't! You're not getting away from me!" She chased after the magistrate with the others following her. No way is he escaping from them!

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

Rushing outside of the palace, Estelle stopped short in her tracks to talk to the one she and her friends escorted in the palace.

"Pauly, do you know your way home from here?" she asked the boy.

"I think so." Pauly nodded. "You're going to catch that bad guy Ragou, right?"

"That's right. We'll make sure he doesn't get away. Off you go now."

"Okay! Good luck!" And with a smile, Pauly took off to see his parents.

While running to catch the magistrate, Karol couldn't help but comment "Have you guys noticed that it stopped raining?"

"Hey, yeah you're right." Yuri answered as they now noticed that the sun was out with no cloud in the sky. "Looks like that blastia back there really was controlling the weather."

"At least something good came out from that." Estelle sighed in relief.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rita snapped at Estelle. "Nothing good ever happens if you destroy blastia!"

"Rita now is _not_ the time for this." Yuri spoke sternly to the mage. "We got bigger fish to fry now, so save it for later." Rita silently obeyed.

When the party arrived at the pier, Ragou's ship had just begun to set sail. Time was running out.

"Hah…hah…hah…" Karol panted, already getting tired. "We're…we're not gonna make it…"

"Just hang on, Karol. We're almost there." Yuri encouraged the Genius Mage.

Estelle, spotting a set of stairs meant for boarding ships, decided to use that to her advantage. She climbed it to the top and with the right timing managed to jump onto the ship, with the others following her example.

"Whew…" Yuri sighed, leaning against a wall. "You really are hell-bent on getting this guy, aren't you?" Estelle only nodded. She was so determined to catch the wicked magistrate that she swore that nothing would stop her.

Karol noticed a chest of some sort on the deck; after opening the trunk, he was amazed by what he and his companions saw.

"No way!" Karol gasped. "They're all blastia cores!" Indeed, inside the chest, there were many blastia cores of different sizes and colors.

"Yeah, but why are there so many of them?" Rita questioned to herself.

"I don't really know. I haven't even seen this many back at the laboratory!"

"Hey Estellise." Rita spoke to Estelle. "Maybe this is connected to that thief you're looking for."

"Maybe so…" Estelle thoughtfully spoke. If this is a lead, she's bound to be closer to the blastia thief.

"But didn't our friend back at Aspio say that the one pulling the strings was a huge guy with one eye?" Yuri disagreed. "That doesn't fit Ragou at all."

"Perhaps he's not the only one involved in all of this…" Turning to Karol, Estelle asked hopefully "Karol, would there be an Aqua Blastia in there by any chance?"

After a brief search in the chest, he shook his head "Sorry Estelle. None of them are big enough to be an Aqua Blastia."

'_Darn. I thought I was close…_'

"Get 'em Boys!"

Few men in blue armor with short swords in hand surrounded the party. Upon another look at their attire, Rita recognized who they were.

"Hey wait a minute! These guys are from the Blood Alliance! They're one of the five master guilds!" she exclaimed.

"So you know about us girl?" laughed one of them. "How flattering. We'll reward ya with a quick death!" After he said that, he rushed to slice her head open. Luckily, Repede acted quicker and pounced on the assailant before he could do anything.

Yuri was fighting two mercenaries at once. Even with their agility, the noble proved quicker than them as he sidestepped and countered every attack. Estelle was in a clash with another mercenary. After dodging his attack, she bashed her shield at his head then finished him with her sword.

As a mage, Rita didn't do too well in close combat. Her speed however, made up for that disadvantage. After sidestepping the vertical swipe, she slammed her book on her foe's head, stunning long enough for her to push him overboard. Wiping her hands off in satisfaction, she murmured to herself "For Blood Alliance members, they're really weak…"

For Karol, his asset in battle was his size; he was small enough to be a hard target to hit.

"Damn it! Stand still!" shouted the frustrated mercenary.

"What, so you can kill me? Like hell!" Karol spat back.

Needless to say, this greatly angered the man to swing with all his might forward his sword at Karol. Fortunately, he dodged the lethal attack, resulting in the weapon getting stuck on the wall. As the man tried to pull the sword out with no success, Karol sighed as he held the strap of his bag. "Looks like it's my turn now."

Charging the aer in his blastia, it began glowing until it was ready.

"Destructive Pain Shot!"

Karol swings his bag at the man, with just enough force to knock him off the ship. After the fight they all spotted a door that most likely lead to the main cabin. As they walked to open, Estelle's sixth sense warned her of danger behind that door.

"Everyone, get back now!"

Not understanding, but heeding her warning, the heroes jumped back, just in time to avoid the door that abruptly opened. The one who slammed the door open was a rough, giant man wearing a red jacket holding a big broadsword in his right hand and in the place of his left hand was what seemed to be a round, golden spiked mace. But what made him stand out was the scar over his right eye. _He_ was the one-eyed giant.

Glaring at the stowaways, he scoffed as if it looked like some kind of sick joke. "Hah! Don't tell me that wimp Ragou was running from a bunch of kids!"

"One-eyed giant… so you're the one hiring people to steal blastia cores for you, aren't you?" Estelle accused him.

"Maybe, maybe not." the giant smirked. Cracking his neck, he continued "You're all a quick bunch, not to mention you got guts too. Who knows? If I met you earlier, you all could've been a part of my guild."

"Gee, how flattering." Yuri flatly spoke. Like hell they were going to join him.

"But it's pushy people like you I have to keep an eye on. Destroys the harmony of the guild, if you know what I mean."

A desperate voice from behind shouted, "Barbos! Stop stalling and destroy them!" That was none other than an angry Ragou.

"Quit whining!" the giant, Barbos, snapped. "I did what you asked me to do. Besides, the knights will be coming shortly. I'd rather not have them constantly hunting my head." Before leaving, he glared one more time at the party and hissed "You better start praying we don't meet again. If we do, you're dead."

Then the giant left to escape on a boat, Ragou unsuccessfully trying to stop him. Seeing as it was useless, he shouted "Zagi, the rest is up to you!" and then jumped on the boat with Barbos. Before anyone could do anything to stop them, the giant cut the ropes supporting the boat, falling on the water and rowed away.

'_No!'_ Estelle thought in anger. _'We were so close!'_

"Hey Estellise! We got company!"

Rita's warning got her ready for another fight. A familiar figure walked out of the cabin. One _too_ familiar.

"So who is it? Who's my next victim? I'll kill 'em and kill 'em good!" Zagi cackled, eyeing the group sinisterly, eager for bloodshed.

Estelle's eyes widened when she recognized him. "You! You're the one who attacked us in the castle!"

Upon recognizing his earlier foes, Zagi laughed madly. "Well if it isn't my buddies from the castle! Fancy seeing you here!" Noticing Rita, Karol and Repede, his grin widened. "And you brought friends. Good! Now I'll give you all a painful, bloody death!"

Karol raised an eyebrow at the man's lunacy. "Is this guy's brain in the right place?"

"Seriously? I don't think he has one." Rita deadpanned.

Then without warning, there was an explosion from within the ship, causing it to rock. Ragou and Barbos must've rigged the ship to sink them!

"My blade… it thirsts for blood!" Zagi cried. "It thirsts for your blood!" Then without warning, he leaped with swords unsheathed at Estelle. Fortunately, she was able to dodge it in time, leaving Zagi to instead slice the hull of the ship, causing another explosion.

"Looks like he's not holding back…" Estelle muttered.

Turning back to the others, Zagi looked psychotic as ever. "I really do hope you'll put up a bigger fight this time!"

Somersaulting backwards, he lashed out his blades swiftly at his targets, making it hard for them to evade his quick strikes. He could also jump at good altitudes, giving him an upper advantage on both air and ground.

While Yuri was in a clash with Zagi, Estelle took this opportunity to strike an opening. Zagi, however, was expecting a sneak attack and kicked Yuri away in the chin before he kneed Estelle in the guts, throwing her on the railings of the ship. She jumped out of the way in time to avoid his slash, resulting in him cutting the railings. Zagi leapt in the air once more for another aerial assault but a well-aimed 'Stone Blast' from Karol stopped him, sending him back to the deck.

"HA!" Zagi laughed. "You really think you can beat me? Go ahead! I'd like to see you try!"

"Oh, believe me. We will." Rita spoke bluntly.

"YES! Just what I wanted to hear! Bleed for me! Die for me!"

"Just what the hell is wrong with this guy?"

"Believe me Rita; I'm wondering the same thing." Estelle sighed.

"HEY! Less talk, more fight!"

Zagi gave just enough warning for Estelle to raise her shield in defense and kick him away, letting Rita strike at him with the 'Thunderbolt' spell, hitting him dead-on. Just like before, whenever anyone was able to make a direct attack at him, his psychotic grin grew wider. The results were the same whenever he succeeded in attacking anyone.

When Zagi attacked Estelle again, she raised her shield once more to protect herself; however, she didn't expect for Zagi to trip her and throw her to the wall of the cabin. Before Zagi could finish her, Yuri suddenly assaulted him from the side, resulting in another clash. The noble, not wanting to fall for the same trick twice, dodged the kick from the psychopath and countered with his own kick.

Before Zagi could recover, Repede jumped on him, attacking him repeatedly.

"Get off me, mutt!"

Zagi finally shook him off, sending the dog flying to the rails of the ship. Estelle and Yuri were charging at Zagi, but he was ready for them. He began to swing his swords so quickly that Estelle and Yuri couldn't keep up with him and instead ended up getting hurt. Before their wounds could get any worse, a lightning bolt from Rita stopped Zagi from his assault.

Starting to get anxious for a kill and deciding that it was best to get rid of the mages first, Zagi ran towards the magic casters. Rita and Karol shot fireballs at him in defense. However, Zagi avoided them by jumping over Karol's fireballs and then diving and rolling under Rita's. He then threw his own projectile: his sword was soaring at the mages like a boomerang. Karol threw himself to the side to barely escape the deadly weapon, but Rita was less fortunate, for the sword struck near her stomach before flying back to the hands of its owner. Karol was about to help her, but Zagi threatened to throw his sword again, forcing the boy to withdraw. He couldn't count on getting lucky twice.

Rita was clutching her wound in pain as Zagi walked over to finish her.

"This is it lady!" he cackled. "You're through! I'm gonna cut you to bits and pieces!"

When Zagi raised his sword, Rita thought it was over until a familiar shield flew into his arm, making him lose his grip on his sword.

"Why don't you try a piece of me, creep?" Estelle shouted as she charged at him.

"Since you insist…" Zagi grinned. "Get over here so I can kill you!"

While Estelle and Zagi were fighting, with Repede assisting the former, Yuri and Karol went to help Rita.

"Rita!" Karol cried in concern. "How bad is the wound? Can you still stand?"

"You mean this?" Rita smirked. "Please. That one wasn't even close."

"Uh…okay. If you say so."

"Anyway, let me see that-" Yuri began but was interrupted by the female mage.

"I said I'm fine! Look, the longer we fight here, the more we damage the ship, so we need to finish this fight as soon as possible. And someone better help Estelle and the pooch to fight that lunatic over there."

Looking back at the fight, Zagi was indeed slowly gaining the upper hand on Estelle and Repede. Seeing Rita's point, Yuri rushed over to help them.

"Hey Rita," Karol began as he helped her up. "You can still cast spells like this, right?"

"Yeah, of course I can." She nodded.

"Good. So here's what we're gonna do…"

For now, all Estelle could do was to be on the defense as Zagi mercilessly attacked her. Right when he found an opening, Yuri punched him away just in time to save the city girl.

Now seeing her chance, Estelle unleashed a mighty swing at Zagi, knocking him over to the railings. Injured, he used the railings to help himself up.

"At least he puts up a good fight." Yuri said.

"Well, he is strong for a madman." Estelle agreed. "…so is he done fighting?"

Zagi once again laughed psychotically.

"…guess not."

"You people are tough! Yes! You're really tough! I'll be sure to remember this, Estellise!"

"So now he gets your name right…" Yuri mused, remembering from what happened back at the castle.

"I'm going to kill you all!" Zagi laughed. "I'll kill you and write your names in my blood!"

Estelle made a disgusted face. "That's just gross…"

While they were fighting, Rita and Karol, who were in Overlimit, began casting their spells with a yellow aura surrounding Rita and a blue one surrounding Karol. Now ready, the mages shot at their foe the combined spell.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Splash!"

The electrified wave hit Zagi dead-on, washing him overboard the ship. Even though they were victorious, there was little time for rest. The fighting had taken a toll on the ship so much that it began sinking.

"I-It's sinking! Everyone jump in the water now!" Karol shouted as he dived in the sea.

Estelle was about to follow suit, but stopped when she heard a weak voice cough. "…Hello? Is…anyone out there?" She widened her eyes in horror. Someone was trapped in the cabin! If they left now, that person would sink! Not one to leave others in trouble, Estelle ran into the cabin without hesitation.

"Estelle!" Rita shouted in shock. She attempted to go after her, but her wound stopped her.

"Rita! We need to get out of here now!" Yuri told her as he helped her up.

"But Estelle…"

"She'll make it! Now shut up and jump!"

The guild member hesitated, but nodded and leapt off the ship, hoping that Estelle survives.

X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X X

The ship has submerged completely, with its survivors now floating on the water. Karol, who was using his bag to keep himself and Repede afloat, asked the others "So is everyone okay?"

Yuri, who had to hold Rita because of her wound nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. But…where's Estelle?"

Rita was silent. What if she didn't make it? What if she—

Her thoughts were interrupted when bubbles were floating to the surface. Few seconds after, Estelle rose up coughing, carrying an unconscious blond man wearing a green robe. "Ow…I got salt water in my eyes…"

"Estelle! Glad to see you're all right!" Karol smiled. He then looked curious when he saw the unconscious man. "…hey. Who's that?"

"I don't know." Estelle answered. "I heard him inside the cabin after the fight, so I had to help him or he'd sink with the ship."

When Yuri took a closer look at the man, his eyes widened in recognition. "Ioder?"

"Yuri, do you know him?"

Before Yuri could answer, Rita spotted a ship not too far off. "Hey guys! Look over there!"

"A ship! We're saved!" Karol cheered. He and the others waved their arms to catch its attention. "Hey! Over here!"

The ship sailed closer to the party, with a familiar knight coming up to check on them.

"I'm glad to see that you're all safe." Flynn smiled.

"Flynn!" Estelle smiled back.

Flynn looked over all of them. He was relieved that there were no casualties, but the sight of the green robed man was what shocked him.

"Master Ioder!"

A/N: I love describing Zagi. He's such crazy, psychotic bastard. XD Anyways, time for skits!

Yuri is Normal

_Estelle is Italics_

**Rita is Bold**

_**Karol is Italics and Bold**_

Dragon freak strikes back

**-**_**Angry**_**- Why that good-for-nothing dragon freak… Just what the hell is his deal with destroying blastia?**

_**-**_**Angry**_**- Yeah, I know! It's idiots like him that screw us over by destroying blastia!**_

**I swear when I get my hands on him, I'll break his ribs!**

_**And I'll break his fingers!**_

_-_Backs away as they continue_- They…they sure are terrifying together when they're like that._

I know. When it's you and Rita arguing, it's not even close compared to when it's those two.

_-_Surprised_- You really think so?_

What, haven't you seen enough already?

**I'll punch his teeth in!**

_**And I'll wreck his knees!**_

…_Good point._

Zagi

_**Estelle, do you usually have the habit of meeting strange people?**_

_W-What do you mean?_

_**Well first, we ran into that Judith lady back at Capua Nor, and then it was that Zagi freak that attacked us.**_

-Annoyed- _It's not like I want to meet them!_

**I know that none of us would. Especially that Zagi freak show. Just what's his beef with you anyway?**

We don't really know. All that we do know is that he met him when he attacked us at the castle in Zaphias, mistaking Estelle for Flynn.

**-Shocked-**_** What?**_

**How the hell can anyone mistake her for a guy?**

What can we say? The guy's a nutjob. I wouldn't really be surprised if he mistook a man for a woman.

_Speaking of which, it seemed like as if he went down with the ship. Perhaps that's the last of him?_

**I seriously doubt that. Common sense just doesn't apply to some people, and that guy is anything but common sense.**

_**Either way, I really hope we don't see him again!**_

Even if we do, he'll be going for Estelle, not us. Looks like it's with her he wants a piece of.

Gee, thanks a lot…

A/N: There you have it! So what will happen in the next chapter? Not a surprise if you've already played the game. Happy Easter!


End file.
